His Revenge My Broken Heart
by xXFallen NightXx
Summary: Sasuke believe Itachi's dead. His goal now is to burn Konoha to the ground. His plan? To give birth to the nine tails fox and Sakura is the key. SasuXSaku SakuXIta
1. Prologue

**His Revenge = My Broken Heart**

**Prologue**

She met him along time ago when she was small. He was always kind to her and even introduced her to Sasuke. She couldn't help but smile at the fond memories.

-o-

The wind blew gently, its calm breeze blowing cool air across the open field. Grass was lush and green. The sun was high above the tress. Winter was gone; the snow had melted giving away to spring. Spring brought new life to the world.

The pinkette and the raven enjoyed their day out in the fresh air, taking in all the beauty of Mother Nature. The little girl laid on her belly watching a caterpillar inch its way on a blade of grass. The raven haired boy sat besides her staring into the distance.

"Hey Itchi-kun, why does a caterpillar go from a crawly bug to a pretty bug?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because it takes time to get that beautiful."

"Why can't it just be born pretty? My mommy pretty but I wasn't born pretty." The little girl sat up pointing to her rather large forehead so the boy would know why she wasn't _pretty._

"One day you'll be just like the butterfly." He said as he allowed the caterpillar to crawl onto his finger. He placed it in a small jar and picked a few blades of grass to put inside for it to munch on. "Take good care of it and watch it become beautiful." He said handing Sakura the jar.

Her green eyes stared at the creature inside. "Ino-chan already pretty." She said with a huff, jealousy of her new friend.

A smile tugged at the end of the boys lip. "I bet you'll be better then her in no time." He said making the small girl smile.

She imagined herself as a beautiful butterfly. Poking at the jar she told her new found pet what she thought. "We'll be really pretty my crawly friend!"

Itachi stood up and put his hand out to Sakura. "Come on. I have a mission soon so I have to take you home." She quickly grabbed his hand and skipped along side him as he remained focused on what was ahead of him. His eyes always remained in the future instead of taken in the joys of the present time.

-o-

Sakura winked at her reflection in the mirror. He was right, the young medic nin did grow out of her ugly stage. She no longer had the large forehead that cursed her during her younger years. Not only did she grab attention with her looks but in surpassing her mentor, the Hokage. Being trapped in Konoha like a cocoon had morphed her into the butterfly she's always wanted to be.

Even though she's grown so much in these past years, Naruto and Sasuke always seemed way too far ahead of her. Early bloomers, gifted the day they were born with power, power that she wasn't. No matter what she did they were always running out in front of her out of her reach. Having a head start on life being born before her team mates did nothing, she was still the runt of the litter. The pink haired kunoichi tugged on her fingerless gloves angrily. _They're always going off fighting without me. Well not this time._

* * *

**So I've went back and made the chapters longer. So a lot of the old chapters are combined. I apologize if I confused some of my previous readers.**

**But hey guys heres a pic of Itachi and Sakura for this chapter**

**.com/favourites/#/d23s8to**

**What a great artist!**

**Read & Review!**

**xxFallenNightxx**


	2. Don't Do It

**His Revenge = My Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1**

She leaped from one tree to the next as her and her team searched for the runaway Uchiha. Last time she was useless and couldn't do anything but sit at home and cry hoping Naruto would bring Sasuke back. She would not be useless this time; she would drag his beat up body back home with her.

The team split up to cover more ground. As she flew through the canopy she growled inwardly. _The last thing he asked of me was to take care of Sasuke and I failed. _Sakura couldn't help but feel like a disappointment to everyone. A tear slid silently down her cheek. _You bastard, you didn't have to do it._

-o-

It was the night he'd disappear for good. The night he would become cold hearted. He needed to make sure of one thing before he did what he had to do.

"Sakura?" He asked the little girl that followed beside him.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked up at the raven. He was dressed in his anbu uniform ready for a mission.

Itachi got down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "I need you to promise me something." He needed to know.

The little girl could see the pain in his onyx eyes. "ok…"

"Never leave Sasuke's side, protect him and watch over him for me." Itachi voice was stern. His hands on Sakura shoulders, he was leaving her with his beloved little brother.

"I don't understand. Why do I have to? You're here right?" She questioned. Sakura was beginning to feel scared. Lately Itachi has been acting different. His eyes have become cold and he no longer smiled like he used too. Soon she started to realize what he was saying and why. Tears began to fall from her green eyes as she stared into his black orbs. He was serious. "You're leaving aren't you!" She didn't want that to happen. "No it's not fair! You're lying!" She began to kick and scream. Shinobi's always said things like that to their families when they had few chances of coming back alive.

Itachi couldn't let her continue. If anybody heard her and knew he had told her he was leaving she'd be endangered. He hugged her tightly as her little body squirmed in his arms. "Sakura stop!" He hissed in her ear. "Just promise me that!"

"No I won't, because I won't let you leave. I'll keep crying!" Sakura shouted stubbornly. "You need to stay and protect Sasuke yourself! I'm not strong enough!"

"Stop being a little girl and grow up! You need to become strong and stop crying! I'm trusting you with everything I love." His composure was gone. With everything that needed to be done he was losing his mind. Seeing her cry was adding on to the heart ach that was yet to come. She had stopped struggling so he released her. She hadn't stopped crying but she was listening now. "You're going to hate me… everyone is even Sasuke."

"Why?" She was about to freak out again and he noticed this was enough, she didn't need to know anymore.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Goodnight." Before she could react he had activated is sharingan and put her to sleep.

That's all she remembered, crying and his goodbye. The next day she had awoken in her room to the dreadful news, the Uchiha clan had been annihilated. All but Sasuke and Itachi, the survivor and the murder.

-o-

_If you didn't leave everything would have been fine._ Her anger for the older Uchiha wasn't as much as her hatred towards Sasuke. She didn't really hate Sasuke for knocking her out. She hated him because he left her on a freaking bench! At least Itachi was decent enough to take for home. _That uncaring heartless piece of-_

Sakura's bad talking came to a halt when a familiar chakra was felt behind her. It was just a slight flicker but it couldn't be mistaken. She could recognize his chakra from anywhere. It was always dark and looming with grief. It could send shivers down your spin but gentle as snowfall. She leaped down from the trees and skidded to a stop trying to change her direction hoping to catch him before his chakra disappeared.

"Itachi." Fell short of a whisper from her lips.

Her heart stopped beating and her breath was caught with the sight of him. It's been so long since the last time she's seem him. She stumbled on her words unable to get them out.

"What's wrong Sakura? Shocked to see me?" Itachi asked, a grin tugging on his lip.

"Itachi it's been so long." Sakura whispered with the sound of yearning as she approached Itachi with her arm reached out towards him.

"Sakura have you remembered the promise you made to me." Itachi asked reminding Sakura of the night he returned to Konoha during the Chunin exams. He was serious now, no long grinning at her. Sakura didn't answer him, she had frozen once again and her arm that was once stretched out towards him had been drawn close to her chest. "Sakura." He said sternly.

"I remember. But-" She said with worried eyes. "You can't, please. It doesn't have to be like this. Just come back and-"

"Sakura I have already discussed this with you multiple times."

"No! I won't allow it!"

"What are you going to do? Stop me?" Itachi's words stung. She knew she couldn't stop him. She couldn't the last time and she wasn't even capable of stopping Sasuke. Itachi watched as Sakura lowered her head letting her pink locks hide her face. "Sakura I'm not going to ask you again."

Sakura didn't want to hear it. She knew what she had promised. She could remember that night clearly.

-o-

It was dark and raining outside. It hasn't stopped raining since the Hokage died. The village had a cloud hanging over it that just wouldn't go away. Everyone was depressed but hid it well. There was no time to sulk. Everyone had to return to their daily lives as if nothing had happened. Sakura had already gotten use to coming home to an empty house. Her parents always out helping with the rebuilding of Konoha.

Home alone Sakura felt a piercing glare from behind her. She looked in the reflection of her mirror, behind her a dark silhouette stood beside her window. Red eyes shot fear throughout her heart, causing her to screamed. Itachi was behind her and quickly silenced her with his hand over her mouth. "Sakura did you forget?" Itachi asked. His voice was leveled and didn't give any hint to the anger he felt, but Sakura could feel it radiating off of his body.

The Akatsuki member removed his hand so she could answer. "Traitor!" The pink haired girl shouted. "You're not getting Naruto!"

"I'm not here for him. I'm here to remind some people of the promises they've made. You're one of them."

Sakura stood her ground. If she could face Orochimaru snake like features, she could at least try not to shiver in fear of Itachi. Besides her blinding hatred for him kept her from running. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Quickly she reached for her Kunai but Itachi had already drawn one to her neck. "I asked you to take care of Sasuke and you've failed."

Sakura froze. How could he put such a responsibility on her at that age. "I told you I wasn't strong enough! I did the best I could!"

"Your best wasn't enough." Itachi knew she couldn't stand a chance against one of the legendary sannin, but it pissed him off to see that curse mark on his brother.

"You're one to talk! You didn't do anything! You left while I had to watch him almost die countless times."

"He almost died all those times because he was protecting you!" Itachi spat back at her. In order for his plan to work out he needed Sakura. "You shouldn't have bothered becoming a ninja. You're useless. You can't protect anyone not even yourself." He had to be mean to her. He had to make her hate him just as much as Sasuke did. He had to make her become stronger.

"Shut up! I'll show you! I'll become strong and if I can't-" She swung at his face but he had caught the punch. It surprised him that the punch had so much power for a little girl. He looked into the girls determined bright green eyes. "I'll love him. I'll be there for him. I won't leave his side. I won't abandon him like you did! That's the least I can do."

Itachi released Sakura and disappeared into the night with a grin on his face. That's all he needed to hear.

-o-

"I'll continue to love him. I'll continue to be there for him. I won't leave his side." Sakura repeated the words she said when she was a genin. When she lifted her head Itachi was smiling down at her. Oh how she hated that smile. It was just as fake as Sai's. Itachi's smile never held happiness. It was always sad and pitiful. He never once smiled out of joy since he left Konoha. Itachi reached to pat Sakura on the head but she slapped it away. Gripping his cloak and yanking him to her level she hissed angrily at him. "But why! Why are you going through with this? If you'd just come home. If you'd just let Sasuke know the truth. It could end happily without-" Sakura voice broke with a sob. Tears began to fall from her jade colored eyes. "You don't have to die… Please don't." The pain of knowing he was planning on dying took over her anger.

Itachi wrapped his arms around the frail girl in front of him. Oh how he wished it was that easy. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He wanted to die, he wanted to die and atone for the sins he's committed. He slowly pulled her off of him and forced her to look at him once more. "I'll leave you with a piece of me." He whispered under his breath.

"Huh."

Itachi leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. Sakura instantly blushed and drew back from him. She could feel a cold sensation of his chakra coarse behind her eyes. Before she could ask him what he had done he had already turned his back to her. "Itachi wait!"

He didn't respond to her call. He didn't want to see her hand reaching out for him again. He didn't want to see her eyes pleading for him to stay. Her footsteps quickened behind him. She was running towards him but he wouldn't let her take up anymore of his time. He wouldn't let her hold him one last time. "Bye Sakura." He whispered to himself before vanishing leaving a flock of crow behind.

Sakura dropped to the floor with grief. She couldn't believe what was going to happen. Itachi was going to die by his little brothers hands. Sasuke was getting revenge on someone who's done nothing but protected him. Yes, Sakura knew the truth that Sasuke didn't, that nobody did. She had found out by snooping around.

-o-

She wondered why Itachi never attacked Konoha or gave Akatsuki the hand signals to get through Konoha barrier without being detected. If Itachi was evil and wanted the Jinchuuriki he could have taken Naruto a long time ago. He could have taken him during the Chunin exams. But no, the mass murder didn't do anything. It always bugged her to find out why Itachi made her make a promise that night, which led to her snooping for information. She had found nothing on Itachi. His medical records had been swiped clean. He didn't even exist in the Konoha system. The only information they had on him were of everything he's done after the slaughter of the Uchiha clan. He was labeled as a killer point blank nothing more.

What gave her the information she needed was when she learned how to extract information from brain tissue. One of the village elders, Homura Mitokado had a brain tumor and needed to get it removed before it worsened. Tsunade was busy so Sakura had to take her place. The elder protested but realized it was no use and request an Anbu to witness the event to make sure Sakura was doing as she was told. Without the Anbu knowledge of medical jutsu he wasn't able to notice Sakura sneaking information from the old lady's open skull. She wanted so bad to kill the old hag right there and then, but confronting Itachi came first.

-o-

Itachi had threatened her into finding a cure for his lung disease after she began training with Tsunade. Every few months he would appear in her room to make sure she was making progress on finding a way to prolong the deadly virus.

It's been a couple days since Naruto returned from training with Jiriya for 2 years. Tonight Sakura was sure Itachi will come to check on her progress.

As she suspected he did. But this time he grabbed her and held her close to him in the darkness of her room. "What are you doing? Let go of me." Sakura shouted at him.

"Shh. I need to mask my chakra with yours and the only way I can do that is have you close to me." Itachi hissed in the pinkette's ear.

"Anbu caught hold of your chakra signature haven't they? But how?"

"The virus has gotten worse and I need chakra to keep it under control so I can't conceal all of my chakra or I'll fall into a coughing fit. So please corporate until they're gone." If it were a normal person it would have sounded as if they were pleadings for her help. But since it was one of the Uchiha brothers the tone remained flat and straight to the point.

"I will as long as you answer one question."

"What if I decline?" The raven hair man asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll hide my chakra and leave your over bearing chakra out in the open for anbu to find you." Sakura teased releasing herself from the Uchiha grip and backing away from him.

Itachi could sense the anbu coming closer. This was no time to play games. He snatch Sakura's wrist and yanked her back into his arms. "Fine." He growled irritated. "What do you want to know?"

"Is it true that you were ordered by the elders to kill your clan?" Sakura asked looking up at him. His solid black eyes glowed a bloody red.

Itachi's voice was like venom. "How do you know this information?" Her green eyes filled with terror. She tried desperately to free herself from his grasp but his hold was too strong. His hands gripped her forearms threatening to snap the bones. "Who have you told?"

"Nobody told me. I was digging in the elders memories." Sakura pleaded her innocence as his vice grip got tighter. "I haven't said a word to anyone I promise!" Itachi released her tossing her onto the bed. Sakura rubbed her sore arms and began to heal the tissue before it bruised. "So it's true?"

"It's none of your business." He replied turning his back to her.

"Then what are you planning?"

Itachi stood there without saying a word before turning around to her and kissing her gently on the forehead. "That is what I'm planning."

With that simple kiss he had told Sakura all she needed to know. The kiss was a jutsu that transferred one persons thoughts to another. He had told her his plan of his death.

-o-

Itachi was ordered to kill his clan and die for the Leaf village. Sakura stopped her crying and forced herself up. _No way in hell will I let him die! _Sakura tightened her gloves and dashed off to find the Uchiha brothers.

* * *

**Now that was a super long chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Keep reading and let me know what you think!**

**xXFallenNightXx**


	3. So Close

**His Revenge = My Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2**

As Sakura raced after the fading remnants of Itachi's chakra she had ran into her team. Kakashi Naruto Kiba and the others had regrouped. The pink haired kunoichi didn't have time for this. Even if her and her team were looking for the same Uchiha brothers, they only wanted one alive and the other dead. She needed to keep bother stotic brothers alive and being with her team wasn't going to help.

She tried contemplating a plan while she traveled with the boys. A plan was forming till they ran into a hyperactive boy in an Akatsuki cloak. His orange swirled mask hid his face from her team. The young boy called himself Tobi. Thanks to Tobi she was capable of sneaking a shadow clone to take her place. Everyone was focused on the mysterious untouchable Akatsuki member to even notice the swap.

She prayed her teammates would be okay. That Tobi person didn't give Sakura a good feeling. Her shadow clone confirmed her suspicion, relaying to her everything that was happening.

She couldn't concern herself with the weird masked man right now. She raced forward towards the powerful chakra she felt. From the tension in the chakra she could tell that they had already begun the battle. She was close. The black flames told her so.

A lizard in distress came running out of the fire, a small black flame attached to its tail. The medic nin felt sorry for the creature and tried to put it out by pouring a little water on it from her canteen. Shockingly the flame wasn't put out. The lizard became frantic as the flames crept further up its tail. To save the poor thing from dying a slow and painful death she reached into her pouch for a kunai. With a quick movement she had ended its misery. She watched in disgust as the tail wiggled around and the lizard ran off. Luckily their tails grew back.

Thanks to her encounter with the reptile she was now aware that the fire could not be extinguished. That was fine with her; she would make her own way through.

The determined pink haired kunoichi tightened her gloves. Staring at the deadly flames she brought her fist back and punched the ground unforgivably with her chakra enhanced fist. The earth before her separated, slitting the inflamed forest in half, making a path to the stone ruins.

Before she could smile at her cleverness her clone had given her unwanted information. Another Akatsuki member had arrived and reported to Tobi that Sasuke had won the battle and Itachi is dead.

Sakura's legs trembled beneath her. She was too late. Sasuke had ended it before she had the chance to stop them. She balled her fist in attempt to keep herself from breaking down. _This can't be real. They had to be wrong. Itachi wouldn't just die that easily!_

The shadow clone had interrupted Sakura again. Tobi had teleported away. The team thinks he's going to get Sasuke.

Her once trembling legs became chakra powered as she darted towards the ruins. No way in hell was she going to let them get Sasuke. She promised she would protect Sasuke. She had to make it to him. She couldn't stand losing both of them in one day.

The kunoichi had arrived at the battle field and searched frantically for the Uchiha's. _Where are they?_ She couldn't feel their chakras at all! Had Tobi beat her to them? Unwilling to accept that she kept searching.

Her body became weak when her jade eyes fell upon the two beat up bodies in front of her. Sasuke was unconscious and his chakra source was so low that she had mistaken it for a birds. Her legs felt like they were immerged in cement enabling her to get closer to them, warning her that the Uchihas were only capable of hurting her. The last time the pink haired girl had seen her teammate was almost a year ago. He had tired to kill her that time and here she was hoping to save his life still.

She raised a glowing green hand over his body. There were no fatal wounds. He was just beat up badly. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding._ Thank God._

Now that she had made sure Sasuke's life was safe she braced herself for the biggest pain was yet to come. Right next to Sasuke was Itachi lying lifeless on the ground. Tears ran down her cheeks just by the sight of him. She crawled to his bloody body and cupped his face in her hands. "Why'd you do this you baka!" She shouted at him angrily even though he would never be able to hear those words.

She looked at his face. He was smiling… a real smile. Memories of him giving her that same smile when they were kids came to mind and made her cry more. He was happy with the way things turned out but she wasn't. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and refocused.

Tobi and the plant dude should be here any second now and there was no time to waste. She pulled out a large scroll and opened it up on the floor. She felt guilty for doing this but it was for Itachi. She bit her thumb allowing blood to seep out before she did a summoning jutsu. In a puff of smoke a cold dead body laid in front of the medic nin. It was a man around the same age as Itachi that she had found dead in the forest. To show her respect she was going to bring him to his village and have him buried there. But now she had an important use for him.

Sakura wiped her hand across a bloody wound on Itachi's arm covering her hand in his blood. Taking her stained hand she whipped it across the unknown mans forehead before setting a hinge and pressing the palm of her hands to the mans chest, sealing the jutsu.

The once short brown haired man now had the same appearance as Itachi's. The medic nin felt horrible having to leave the mans body here in Itachi's place but she couldn't bare with leaving the his remains with Akatsuki. He needed to be buried in Konoha where he belonged. His name needed to be put in stone and engraved with loving words. She lifted the real Itachi's body up and removed the black and red cloak and placed it on the fake Uchiha.

Because she had spread Itachi's blood on the body and completed the jutsu with it. The body would be able to fool even the best Shinobi's in the world. Plus it should last a few months with how much chakra she used.

Wasting no time she unraveled another scroll and hoisted Itachi over the scroll. With a few quick hand signs she had sent him to Konohas hospitals intensive care. She had carried that scroll for emergencies to save her teammates lives.

Now she turned to get Sasuke, too bad her time had ran out. If she faster she wouldn't have had to run into them. Seconds after Itachi had been transported, they had arrived. In front of her stood an amused Tobi and the plant like Akatsuki half way sticking out the ground.

"Isn't this interesting?" Spoke a deep voice from behind the swirled mask.

It had shocked Sakura to be hearing such a grown voice from Tobi. She had remembered him with a high voice and child like attitude. Now he stood before her like a grown man. _Split personality maybe?_

"And to think you created that shadow clone to come here. I thought you were just weak and scared so you ran away." Tobi said stepping forward. She could tell he was smiling behind that mask.

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked angrily._ Weak and scared my ass!_

"I see everything little cherry blossom." He laughed, showing her his sharingan through the one hole in his mark. Sakura gasped, her hands sprung up to cover her mouth.

_Impossible! _Without thinking she ran towards Sasuke unconscious body and wrapped him in her arms. "You can't have him!"

"And why not?"

"He belongs in Konoha. Home with all of us!" Sakura shouted while making her way to the teleporting scroll. Carrying Sasuke was getting hard. Her chakra levels were extremely low due to the henge she created and using the teleporting scroll. She wouldn't be able to survive a fight with them. Only thing she could do was to make sure she got Sasuke through that portal.

She was standing above the scroll and about to make the hand signs to leave till Tobi said something to make her stop. "What makes you think he wants to go back home?"

Sakura knew he would be mad but that doesn't matter. He was safe there in Konoha. She could keep her promise to Itachi if Sasuke came home. Naruto could stop beating himself up over the bastard. Team 7 needed to be whole again. "It doesn't matter if he wants to. We need him in our lives. It's were he belongs."

"Are we going to kill her?" The Spoke the white side of the two toned man.

"No. Zetsu think reasonably."

"I apologize." The black half answered obviously ticking off his other half.

Sakura made the hand signs and the portal glowed brighter as Sakura's body began to disappear first. She held onto Sasuke tightly to make sure he made it through the portal with her. The medic nin smiled as she stared at the two Akatsuki members that hadn't attempt to stop her. Sasuke was finally coming home and it was thanks to the little Haruno girl.

In an instant Tobi had disappeared and reappeared inches away from Sakura. His sharingan eyes crinkled with a smile. Sakura hopes shattered as she listened to the unknown Uchiha's words. "Sorry. You will be returning alone."

In seconds she was gone and back in Konoha intensive care unit. The whole teleportation had taken mere seconds! But Tobi had moved in such an unimaginable speed that it felt like it had taken 5min.

The extra weight she had been carrying was no longer there. She couldn't feel Sasuke's body in her arms. She had failed. He was taken right out of her arms without even seeing it happen. Tobi's words echoed in her head. _You will be returning alone._

* * *

**Aww what a shame. **

**I'm going to try to keep up with writing long chapters unlike I did before.**

**Oh yeah keep in mind that Itachi is always 5yrs older then Sakura. In this part of the story its during the time in the manga/ anime where Sakura is around 16 turning 17. **

**R.A.W.R (read and write review)**

**Till next time guys**

**xXFallenNightXx**


	4. Revived

**His Revenge = My Broken Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura crumbled to the cold floor. "Why!" She shouted. She couldn't believe how close she was. Sasuke was in her arms and she couldn't even hold onto him. It was as if the world didn't want them together and made it impossible to get him back. Once again she had failed! She was always failing! _I can never do anything right!_ She thought to herself and she stared at the hard floor. Tears ran down uncontrollably dripping off the tip of her nose on to the marble floor.

Her gloved hands clenched with her rising anger. She was furious with herself. Her blood began to boil and the tension in her muscles became unbearable. She wanted to lash out. With so much hatred she directed her anger at herself. "Why can't you do anything!" She cried as she punched her thigh sending pain through her body reminding her to calm down.

The pinkette took in a deep breath to get her mind back. Her thigh began to bruise but she didn't bother to heal it. She didn't deserve to be healed; pain is her punishment for breaking her promise to Itachi…. "ITACHI!"

She had forgotten all about him! On the floor next to her laid the named man. She had done one thing right. At least Itachi will get the honor he deserves. She wiped her tears and made her way to his body. Lifting him up gently as if he were sleeping she placed him on the bed.

Her eyes began to sting as tears threatened to come out again. It hurt to look at him. She moved a strand of hair that covered his face. He was handsome and could have made anyone his wife. If he had stayed in Konoha life would be good. Sasuke would have never left, probably would not have been an ass and capable of speaking more than one syllable. Naruto would be happier then ever.

"I should clean you up." Sakura whispered taking a look at all the blood and scars. She wanted everyone to see him at his best. So she went to the sink and grabbed a wet washcloth and a small basin full of warm water. Even though he was dead and it wouldn't matter if it was cold she couldn't help but treat him as if he was living.

She placed it on the stand next to the bed. Being in the hospital always activated the medic part of her. She began to do her normal routine that she did to anybody that arrived in the hospital. She grabbed his hand and flipped it over to see his wrist. There were multiple deep scratches on his forearm, most likely from being unable to dodge shuriken. She already knew he was dead; Zetsu had said it himself. But she still felt for a plus like she would normally do. Nothing. So she checked the pulse in his neck. Nothing… Well she thought she felt nothing till she felt it. _Impossible._ She waited longer to fell another pulse. Ten seconds later she felt it again.

"He's Alive!" She exclaimed practically jumping up.

His heart was barely beating, on the verge of giving out. Checking his respiration system she could tell it was punctured and blood was seeping into his lungs. She needed to work fast if she wanted to save his life. She jammed her hand into her medic pouch and pulled out a small pill. Chouji had given them to her for when she was low on chakra. If she wanted to save Itachi's life she needed as much chakra as possible.

She popped the pill into her mouth and crushed it with her teeth so it activate faster. This was her chance to make everything right. _I won't let you die._

…

With her hands glowing green she worked on sealing the hole in his lung to stop it from flooding with blood. As she scanned his lungs for anymore damage she notice the horrible condition they were in. The tissues were infected with the virus he had and it continued to cover his lungs in mucus that ate at it from the outside.

"How did it get this bad? I gave him the pills to counter the virus." Sakura murmured to herself trying to think.

-0-

Sakura had final completed an affective medication to stop Itachi's illness from getting any worse. It enhances the white blood cells and makes them strong enough to weaken the raging virus which in return it eliminated the virus over time.

"Itachi I want you to take one pill twice a day." The medic nin told the Uchiha.

Itachi grabbed the bottle of pills and eyed them suspiciously. "So these will soon cure me if I keep doing as you say?"

"Yes." Sakura said with a smile plopping down on the bed next to him. Things became silent as they usually did. She wasn't supposed to find a cure, just something that will help him live up to the day Sasuke is strong enough to kill him.

Itachi knew what Sakura was thinking. She wanted him to stay alive and change his decision. She used to always bring it up but now she had learned to leave it alone. Itachi gazed upon Sakura. She was fiddling with her fingers trying to find something to say. Usually he would leave once everything that was needed to be said was said and his reason of being there was accomplished but for some reason he stay just a little longer.

He couldn't help but admire how much she's grown and matured. She no longer was a cry baby and she took his advice on becoming strong, literally. With his deteriorating health she has become physically stronger then him and probably can bench press more then Sasuke.

She had also grown into a beautiful young woman. She didn't need to use make up or do her hair like the others did. There was just a natural glow about her. Looking at her made him feel at peace. His younger brother was an idiot for not staying in Konoha and rebuilding his clan with such a sweet girl.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Sakura had said something to him. "Itachi were you listening?"

"No."

Sakura sighed. "I said promise me that you'd take them as told. I want you to visit me once a month to check on your health. We also have to start fixing your eyesight before you go blind."

Itachi wasn't planning on fixing his eyes. He was planning on dying. What's the use of eyes when you're dead?

The raven said nothing but got up to leave. Giving her a nod to let her know that he'd take the pills before he exited out the window. He never stayed longer then needed. It hurt too much to.

-0-

Sakura gritted her teeth. Ever since that night he hadn't returned for his check ups. He didn't come to see her because he she'd notice he hadn't listened to her. "Damn you."

Now that he let the virus progress this far she had to do surgery, but that had to wait till she was capable of getting him stable. She grabbed 3 bags from the fridge and hung it on the hanger and stuck the needles in his harm. 1 for blood, 2nd enhanced Chakra serum, 3rd IV. She gave him an oxygen mask to reduce the stress on his fragile lungs.

After a few minutes his heart had gone back to a slow and steady beat. His life was no longer in danger of slipping ways. She was relieved and began to relax. She looked over his body and noticed the multiple gashes and burns. She proceeded onto healing them before they would get the chance of getting infected and making things more difficult.

Sakura whipped the sweat that dripped from her brow. All wounds have been healed leaving his lungs the only things left to be fixed. With her chakra low again she had to wait awhile before she could continue again. Relying on Choujis solder pill had its consequences.

The sky outside was already turning dark. The sun had gave way to the moon and it illuminated the room. She didn't want to turn the ire hospital light on. She preferred to keep her and Itachi hidden in the shadows of the room. Since this was her own personal Unit she knew no one would interrupt her here. For that she was grateful. She hadn't quiet thought of a way to prove the S class criminals innocents. _That was going to be harder then curing his stupid disease._

She watched Itachi sleep and couldn't help but remember the countless times she sat by Sasuke's hospital bed and try to force feed him sliced apples. Laughing at her past stupidity she stared out the window wondering where he might be.

Her heart ached with the thought of what happened. He was in her arms and so close to coming home. Now he was god knows where with stupid Akatsuki and that mysterious Uchiha. _What did they want with him?_

While Sakura pondered about one Uchiha the other was waking up. Itachi mind was foggy as he started stirring in the bed. _Is this how it feels to be dead? _He questioned. His body felt heavy making his struggle to move a single limb. He felt his eyes flutter upon but saw nothing but darkness. No it couldn't be. He had felt like this millions of times. It was a common feeling for a Shinobi, but he couldn't help to believe he was.

The medic nin heard someone move in the room and instantly went on alert. Her first thought was that someone had come for Itachi, but realized that it was him himself who had moved! Rushing to his side she smothered him in a hug. "Thank God! You're awake! You're Alive!"

Itachi was taken back. Arms had wrapped around his torso and a familiar voice had said something he didn't want to hear. _I'm alive? _His senses heightened due to his lack of eye sight. The smell of lavender refreshed his memories. "Sakura." He growled. His venomous voice forced Sakura to release him from the hug and inch away. He had grabbed her arm and prevented her from escaping his wrath. "Why am I alive?"

_Crap, he's mad. _Dealing with pissed of Uchiha's was never good for ones health. The pink haired kunoichibegan to shake. "I saved you." She mumbled in disbelief. _Why isn't he happy?_

"Who the hell asked you to save me?" He shouted angrily yanking her arm violently, the girl flinched away.

Seconds later she came to her senses. She was the one who should be mad! Anger rose in her core. Was he that eager to die! "You ungrateful son of a bitch! I saved you're life and you dare get angry at me! You're just begging to die aren't you?"

"That was the plan."

"And what plan was that? Did you think that after your death Sasuke well return and go back to living a normal life?"

"Yes!"

"Well you're wrong! Akatsuki took him!"

Itachi's grip tightened around Sakura arm. "Madara." His words spat hatred for the name.

Sakura didn't care for the name he had mumbles to himself. She had more important things to be concerned about. "Why the hell wont you look me in the eyes! Not only are you ungrateful you're disrespectful too. And I thought you were the brother with manors!" She yelled at him yanking his face closer to hers. She couldn't help it she felt like she was being ignored when he didn't look at her. "Look at me!"

Sakura's gasped as her eyes met his. In the dark room the moon shinned on them allowing her to see him clearly. His eyes no longer the dark onyx color she remembered but a foggy grey. _No._ The divine hatred of his failed plan seized to exist as he heard Sakura stifle a 's released his grip on her arm and his hand traced the path from her neck to her face. Gently he stroked her cheek with his callused thumb.

"Sakura… I'm sorry…I can't see you." Itachi said in a soft voice.

* * *

******Stupid Itachi your blind! Its all your fault!**

**I know it seems like its leaning towards a Itachi and Sakura Love fest but its not. I promise Sasuke is the main lover in this story. But that doesnt mean Itachi isn't going to have his part ;) Every love story has its complications **

**It would be freaking awesome to see some of the scenes in my story drawn out! Sadly I'm not a magnificant artist. Eh I'll give it a shot. When ever I do if I EVER do I'll let you guys be the judge of my artistic abilities (if any)**

**xXFallenNightXx**


	5. Another Form of Torture

**His Revenge = My Broken Heart**

**Chapter 4**

All Sakura seemed to be able to do is cry. The teen didn't even know why she was crying. She was a medic nin this should be something she could fix. But for some unknown reason the weight on her chest kept getting heavier. Maybe it was a warning that something bad would happen. In the Shinobi world something bad happened every day.

But today was today and tomorrow would have to wait. Her goal today was to heal Itachi. She returned from the bathroom and dried her face. "Itachi are you ready?" She asked masking her sorrow. She had to be strong a Shinobi never showed their weakness. No longer would she just sit there and cry like the girl she once was.

"I told you I don't want to go through with this." He grumbled not very satisfied that his plan had failed. He had hoped his death would bring his brother back to Konoha.

"Well get over it! I already went and got replacement eyes from the remaining organs we had left from the Uchiha clan." Sakura said as she places a jar that had two sharingan eyes floating inside down on the counter. Itachi gave her a questionable look, probably because it was odd that there would be a stash of Uchiha eyes in the hospital freezing unit. Truthfully she had gone in there to grab a normal pair of onyx eyes. She didn't expect to find these in there. It struck her as mysterious to why they were there. Not wanting him to ponder on the subject and over think it like she was, she simply lied. "Don't worry he was listed as an organ donor. Since I can't heal your eyes because of the intensive damage you did to them from constant use of your Mangekyo, I have to replace them completely."

"This is unnecessary Sakura."

"It is since your stupid idiotic plan failed! Now you either live to fix it or die doing nothing!" Sakura shouted shoving Itachi to lie down. "Now shut up and lay down so I can start fixing you broken body!"

"Hn."

Without further a due she had coursed anesthetic chakra into his eyes and the surrounding area. "This may feel weird but I need you to bare with it."

"You're not going to put me to sleep?" Itachi asked as he listened to Sakura fumbling around searching for the right tool to use. He wasn't one to fear pain; of course not he was an Uchiha. But the fact of being awake and capable of hearing everything going on but unable to see the torturous tools used to gouge his eyes out absolutely scared him shitless.

Finding the clamp used to keep his eyelids open she turned back to the helpless Uchiha. "Nope. I can't put you to sleep because I can't allow your blood pressure to drop any lower then it already is. Your heart needs to continue to pump at this rate. If I put you to sleep your heart might give out."

"Is this humane?"

"Very." She laughed and the procedure begun.

…

It had only taken a few hours. She didn't think the surgery was all that bad to begin with. But here she was receiving death glares from Itachi as if she had just killed his puppy.

"Gosh what the hells your problem?" Sakura shouted in frustration unable to continue dealing with his silence and creepy stare. "It wasn't that freaking bad!"

"Hn. You have no idea." He grunted, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.

"To think the eldest Uchiha would be such a baby. Suck it up and be a man." She grumbled as she dug into a drawer to pull out a large needle and a small glass bottle full of serum. "I'm not even half way done with patching you up!"

The hair on Itachi's neck stood. Never again would he under estimate the cruel torturing power of a medic nin. But he would never let her seem him shudder in fear. The pink haired nin approached him, needle at hand. "What's that for?" If he was going to get stabbed he at least wanted to know why.

"This here." She smiled wiggling the small bottle. "Is something I created to improve on the cure I gave you a year or so ago." She injected the needle inside the bottles rubbery seal and sucked up the purple serum. "Unlike the pills this is inject straight into the infected area."

Itachi didn't respond. Instead he just laid back down on the hospital bed, grunting to tell her to get it over with. Itachi suppressed a shiver as she pressed the cleaning alcohol pad against his chest to clean the surface. The stab of the needle wasn't as bad as he anticipated. "This part is going to sting." Sakura said before she began to inject the serum into his body.

He growled and sneered as the serum seeped through, acidic and fiery. "I'm sorry but it's kind of strong. It has to separate the virus's plaque from the surviving tissue of your lungs. Because the virus is reluctant to remove itself it tries to cling onto the lung tissue." Sakura apologized seeing the pain course through his body.

She could only imagine how much pain he was in. Knowing Uchihas they only showed 10% of their emotion, this display of pain was nothing compared to the real agony behind his facade.

The pain had felt like an eternity to the man but it was only a mere minute before Sakura had raised her hands over his chest. Her hands glowed green and her brows scrunched together and she deeply focused on her work. He had no idea what she was doing. He could barely stay conscious. His body felt weak and he was dripping with sweat. The serum had drained his energy. He felt something pulling at his chest from the inside, but at a microscopic level. He couldn't explain it but if he tried to it felt as she was removing the plaque on his lungs. He tried to study the jutsu she was using on him but his mind was in a daze and he couldn't quite grasp it.

Before he could think any more about what she was doing, darkness had engulfed him and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**There you guys go. Im so sorry my faithful readers that I have taken sooo long to update. I've been so busy with work and college. Ugh its hectic. A little idea of how crazy busy i am. I have a freaking speech due in 4hrs! Did I even begin to reherse? Nooo -_-**

**But hey that does NOT mean im a slacker :D**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The story line is gonna pick up in the next couple chapters! Sasuke will soon get to play his part in this mayhem!**

**Till then byebye**

**xXFallenNightXx**


	6. Goodbye Again

**His Revenge = My Broken Heart**

**Chapter 5**

The sounds were muffled but he could tell they were voices. As he slowly became conscious sound came at him like a train getting louder by each second. He was startled to a seated position… well sat calmly up like a typical Uchiha would and took in the drama that seemed to unfold in his hospital unit.

"I don't fucking care! You're not getting anywhere near him!" The pink haired medic shouted as she viciously shoved her blond headed teammate back, preventing him from getting even any further into the room then he already was. Other familiar faces stood behind him also shouting warning to Sakura to allow them in.

"But Sakura he's a murderer! He tried to kill Sasuke! He tried to kill me!" The boy argued, confused and angry. "How the hell are you going to protect him? He's a traitor, you're a traitor!" He instantly regretted his words.

Sakura lowered her head hiding her face from Naruto's view. Her knuckles white from clenching her fist. The others that came to apprehend Itachi fell silent because they knew that Naruto had just crossed the line. He had verbally smacked her in the face.

A hand snatched the blonds collar and yanked him off his feet. "You hypercritic! Sasuke's a damn traitor too! Sasuke tried to kill you not once but twice! And you're going to stand here and tell me I'm wrong for defending Itachi!" Sakura growled in Naruto's face as she threw him into the small crowd of people that had came with him.

"Naruto are you alright?" Hinta asked truly concerned. Though his female teammate didn't physically hit him he had looked like he was punched in the gut. She never had seen Sakura and Naruto fight to this extent emotionally.

"Sakura clam down!" Kida shouted amongst the chaos, Akamaru obviously not with him due to the ban of dog in the hospital.

Naruto was deeply confused but he couldn't deny the feeling that his teammate was right. There had to be some reason to why Sakura would go this far.

Their silver haired sensei had stepped forward with a worried expression. "Sakura what is going on? We need to know." He asked calmly knowing the wrong thing may set her off again.

Sakura stood there taking deep breaths to relax and return to a civil person. She didn't know where to start and even if she did how was she supposed to prove the traitor in the bed really wasn't a criminal. "He's innocent. He did it out of-"

"What is the meaning of this?" The Hokage demanded as she approached the group causing a scene in the hospital.

The two elders followed behind her ANBU on all sides. "Move out the way now!" The wrinkled man ordered. The group had split in half making a direct path to Sakura who stood defensively in the doorway.

Tsunade glared down at her apprentice. "Sakura move immediately." The two elders flanking her sides.

"No." Sakura was not going to allow none of this to happen. "He is my patient."

"He is a criminal! May I remind you he is after the nine tails!" The old woman protested.

"Sakura do not disobey my orders." The Godiame warned. She did not want to have to fight her student or allow the elders to send her to execution for treason.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama but I will not obey. Itachi is not a traitor!" The moment the words left Sakura's mouth everyone seemed bewildered. The only two that had a different reaction were the elders. She didn't fail to spot the flash of fear in their eyes or the slight twitch either.'

"That's outrageous!" Koharu Utatane shouted. Homura Mitokado Glared at the pink haired kunoichi behind his black framed glasses.

Sakura smirked as she made eye contact with the old man. "You know I know about the massacre don't you old man?" She asked, her tone mocking. The young nins that had arrived earlier with Naruto had froze anticipating what will happen next.

Itachi still in bed felt intrigued by Sakura's boldness. He knew the Hokage had problems going against the two wrinkled prunes but for a mere Shinobi to step up and challenge them was a first. By the looks of it, it wouldn't be smart to interrupt. He watched from his spot on the bed. The corner of his lip rising into a smirk as Utatane stared over Sakura's shoulder at him.

"What are you assuming Miss Haruno?" Mitokado ask coolly trying to cover up the shock of her accusing him.

"This is no assumption. This here is the truth. You know exactly what I'm know and unless you want me to blow you damn cover I accept you to leave my private unit and ignore the fact that Itachi is here." Sakura threatened. Her green eyes turned a marsh green. She narrowed her eyes waiting for his answer.

"How dare you threaten us! You disrespectful-"

"Koharu that's enough. Let's go, we will handle this later. This is not the time." The elderly man interjected hoping for the situation not to escalate. If this would leak out even as a rumor it could cause the villagers to doubt their leaders and bring about rebellion. During this crucial time they could not afford that.

The hag growled turning on her heel and marching off, ANBU following behind. Mitokado locked eyes with Sakura determining if she'd keep her mouth shut about this matter if they left Itachi alone. He had no choice but to believe her and do as she wished or else she would bring hell upon them.

Tsunade was astonished to see the two old bats leave. That was something she been trying to do since she came back to Konoha. Even after the elders were gone and out of sight no seemed to have the voice to talk.

They all stared at the insane medic protecting a fugitive. "If you guys have nothing to say to me I believe I got a patient waiting for me to check up on his condition. So if you don't mind I'll be leaving." Sakura said turning around to walk back into Itachi's room.

"Sakura? I don't know what's going on but… I trust you."

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said giving a small smile before closing the door and blocking everyone out.

Alone once again in the quiet hospital room she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Itachi. She looked at the raven haired man and sighed as he gave her the –explain- look. "On there way home after the encounter with Akatsuki Kakashi had started to notice something was wrong with me and shortly realized it was a shadow clone. Since they no longer were distracted with an enemy they were bond to find out sooner or later."

Itachi nodded and turned to look out the window. "So how long was I out?"

"Just two days which is great because I didn't think you would be up for another week or so." Sakura smiled grabbing her clipboard on the counter by the bed. "It seems everything was a success. Sometimes I seem to amaze myself."

There was an awkward silence. She should have been use to this by now. If words didn't have to be said Itachi wouldn't say them. She assumed he was becoming more talkative because he no longer had to be stone cold, but it seemed it was only because everything that had happened and the medication he had him on.

Her shoulder hunched and she stood up to go on with checking up on him. "Sit up all the way and face your back towards me. I need to inspect your lungs." He complied, silently.

Her hands were warm against his bare skin. He couldn't remember the last time another person other then Sakura had touched him. Ever since he's left Konoha he's refrained from human contact besides combat. He believed and still does believe that he doesn't deserve kindness or warmth. Love and compassion was something he was banished from since he committed so many terrible sins. But since the beginning this deranged girl believed he was a good man. This girl, Sakura was putting her life on the line for him. For him she was willing to be labeled as a traitor to her village. As much as he didn't deserve her hospitality, she didn't deserve he villages questioning her loyalty.

"Sakura."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving." Her hands left his back and he felt the coldness return to him. This is how it was supposed to be. This was the right thing to do.

He didn't hear her voice and it nerved him. Maybe he hadn't said it loud enough. "I'm leaving tonight." He said turning to face her.

Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. His hand reached up to touch her face but she hand slapped it away. "You can't… I haven't finished healing you… You're eyes they still need work." She was struggling to find excuses. "And your lungs they're not fully recovered and-"

"Sakura you're lying." Her body was shaking and her voice was starting to crack, of course she was making it all up.

"So what if I'm lying?" She spat, snapping her head up to look at him. Though he was sitting he still was a head taller then her. Tears were threatening to fall but her eyes were not sad but hardened. "Why do you damn Uchihas always wanna leave?" She questioned jabbing a finger at him. "No matter how many times people beg you guys to stay you still want to abandon everyone!"

Itachi flinched…in the inside. The words hurt him more then he'd ever tell. She was referring not only to him but to his brother. His brother was following him to a life of solitude, the exact opposite of what he wanted. "Understand that it is what is best for the village."

"Screw the stupid village. The Uchiha clan is one of the strongest assets Konoha had! They're smart skillful and strong!"

"And power driven."

"But you're not. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Her hands fell to her side and he reached to touch her once more. This time she didn't hit him she let his hands rested on her shoulders. "It's not right for me to come back yet. It would only cause confusion."

"But what about Sasuke. He'd be happy to find out that you're alive and home."

"Stop with the wishful think Sakura."

He didn't have to tell her that. She already knew that wouldn't happen. She already realized fairytales aren't real. There's no happily ever after or a prince charming. But she didn't need a damn Uchiha to tell her that! It was their fault to begin with why her fairy tale life crumbled. "I fucking know that!" She growled wishing he wasn't shirtless so she would have something to yank him by to rile his stupid stotic face. "Is it so wrong for me to want you to stay? Even though I'm willing to do everything I can for you and your stupid brother it's still not enough to make you guys come home. And when I finally bring one back his ass wants to leave again!"

Tears were streaming down her porcelain face. He hated the fact that the only way to protect the ones he cared about was to hurt them.

…

Night had fallen and the moon illuminated the room. There he stood dressed in civilian clothes and a pack, his weapons concealed. She didn't want to look at him she was too angry but she did anyways. It felt as if she didn't she would forget how he looked. Unlike Sasuke she had no pictures of him. He had refused and ruined all her attempts to get a snap shot. So her memory of him was the only thing she had.

They stood by the window in awkward silence. The man slide the window open ready to leave. There wasn't much to say anymore. Her voice stopped him from vanishing. "Where are you going?"

"Far."

"Aren't you going to get Sasuke?"

"I'm not physically fit and I need sometime to adjust to my new eyes. I can risk meeting with Madara before I'm sure I can kill him."

"Right." Sakura mumbled in agreement. She stared at her feet trying to find more to say, but as always nothing came to mind. The only impulse she had was to hold on tight and force him to stay. Thinking logically instead of desperately she decided on one thing at least. Without holding back she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Tears began to fall again. She promised herself she wouldn't cry for a Uchiha anymore after Sasuke walked out on her. But she decided to make an exception for Itachi. He at least showed he cared in his own way. "Please come back."

He was stunned by the sudden gesture but recovered moments later and returned her hug. If she ever needed him he would be there for her. His shirt became damp but he didn't mind. After what felt like long enough he released her and stepped away. Too much contact with her would make him want to stay. "Goodbye Sakura."

The cool breeze from the night sky swept past the kunoichi as she stood looking out the open window. "Goodbye Itachi."

* * *

**Aww man he's leaving! Well its a good thing because now we can start on Saskue!**

**I've just notice that on my the Prologue the stupid link got cut off so you couldn't see the SakuIta picture **

**=(**

**Well here is my link thingy to my page and you can just go to my Favs and check them out!**

**.com**

**Well guys thanks so much for the reviews. I love you all. **

**Please be free to ask me anything! I love Reviews they make me write faster**

**xXFallenNightXx**


End file.
